


The Temptations of a Kitchen Woman

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: Kylo Ren has made a sport out of bothering General Hux. The Supreme Leader is sure Armitage shares Brendol's weaknesses. To prove it, Ren takes away the protocol droid that normally prepares Hux's meals and replaces it with an irresistible Arkanisian kitchen woman who is also required to share the General's bed every night. How long can a sexually frustrated Hux hold out? Can his desire to prove Kylo wrong prevail over... plain ol' desire?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 224





	1. Urgent Notice

The words lit up on General Hux’s datapad: URGENT NOTICE.

_Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s office regrets to inform you that the protocol droid currently assigned to you for meal preparation is needed for more essential tasks of greater importance to the First Order. The droid assigned to you will be replaced with a human servant who will be sharing your personal quarters._

Ren was always coming up with new ways to torment and humiliate the General, but this latest tactic was going too far.

“ _Supreme Leader_ ,” no matter how hard Hux tried to make it sound sincere, those two words always came out with a tinge of scorn when directed at Kylo Ren. Hux caught up with Kylo in the corridor. “The First Order has no shortage of protocol droids. You can’t be serious.”

“Have I ever joked about anything?” Kylo Ren asked rhetorically.

“Will I at least be allowed to choose who--” Hux started to ask.

“No,” Kylo interjected. “I will choose her. You can help me, though.” With that, Kylo raised his hand to Hux’s head and the General winced in pain as Ren rifled through his private thoughts. He was seeking out the profile of who would be the perfect companion, exactly the type physically and emotionally to drive Hux crazy with sexual frustration. “Got it,” Kylo said, lowering his hand.

Hux’s head throbbed in pain. “What do you mean _her_?” Hux asked, rubbing his temples. “Must it be a _her_? Surely you could find some decrepit old man to be my chef.” Suddenly the purpose of this little irritation became abundantly clear to General Hux. Kylo Ren meant to insult Hux by reminding him of his lowly origins as the bastard son of a kitchen woman, by giving him his own kitchen woman. Kylo thought Hux was no better than his father Brendol, given to the same weaknesses and appetites if such a temptation were placed before him. Kylo was betting on it.

“She’ll be sharing your bed as well,” Kylo said.

“What?!” Hux raised his voice, then remembered who he was speaking to. “ _Supreme Leader_ , please, I beg of you--”

Kylo had a smug look on his face. “I’ll put a tracker on her. I’ll know exactly where she is at all times,” he said. “If you send her away to another part of the ship, I’ll know. If you try to make her sleep on your sofa, I’ll know that, too.”

Hux sighed and cast his eyes down. Once Ren was set on some plan for him, Hux knew there was no arguing with him about it. There was no way of getting out of this now. “Yes, of course, _Supreme Leader_. As you wish.”

Kylo grinned. “Don’t let it get you down, General,” he said, patting Hux on the shoulder. “It’s my gift to you. It could even get... _interesting_ for you.”


	2. From Diners to Star Destroyers

The restaurant you managed had been in your mother’s family for several generations. You specialized in Arkanisian comfort food, so it was very popular with locals in Scaparus Port. The place wasn’t known galaxy-wide, and it certainly wasn’t glamorous. It was just a hole-in-the-wall diner in the Outer Rim. So the last person you expected to see walk into your small, insignificant family restaurant was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren. You had no idea why he had arrived, but it probably was not to sample the porg-fried nerf steaks. “Y/N,” he commanded through his mask. “You’re coming with me.”

What choice did you have?

You had no chance to pack anything or to say goodbye to your family. The Supreme Leader of the First Order had swooped in and ushered you away from your comfortable little existence with no explanation of why or where you would be going. Before you left, he grabbed your arm and injected you with a microtransmitter. He then escorted you to his TIE Silencer and you flew off to some unknown destination and purpose.

After you had been in hyperspace awhile, your curiosity got the better of you. “Um,” you said shyly. “Supreme Leader, sir? Where are we going?”

He didn’t answer you, or make any acknowledgment of your presence, not for awhile.

“Your skills are needed by the First Order,” he finally said, vaguely.

“My cooking skills?” you asked, incredulous. You found it hard to fathom the Supreme Leader of the First Order would be interested in a random diner cook.

“Unless there’s some other skills you possess, like advanced battle tactics, then yes,” he said sarcastically. “Your cooking skills are needed.”

You didn’t try to speak to him the rest of the way, understanding Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to be quick to anger and not exactly the socializing type. After a few hours of traveling through hyperspace in awkward silence, a large star destroyer came into view. 

“This will be your new home,” he said. “You will be the personal chef to one of my top officers, General Hux.”

Now it was starting to make sense.

You knew the name Hux. Everyone on Arkanis knew the name Hux. You only knew his face from the fuzzy First Order propaganda holovids that would play in tones of blue. He was sort of a local hero, or local asshole, depending on who you asked and what side of the conflict they favored. Arkanis being home to the Academy, most strongly favored the First Order over the Resistance. Your family did as well. Personally, you just wanted to keep your restaurant open. Who ran the galaxy was of little import to you. You figured whoever was strong enough to take the throne for themselves was the one who probably deserved it.

Kylo Ren’s TIE Silencer was pulled into the hangar of the star destroyer by a tractor beam, and you saw a group of Stormtroopers and officers there waiting in neat rows to greet their Supreme Leader. The ship landed and the hatch popped open. All the Stormtroopers and officers snapped to attention as Kylo Ren stood up and climbed out of his ship. He offered you his hand, helping you balance as you climbed out. The star destroyer was so clean and shiny, all the officers spotlessly dressed. You suddenly felt out of place, looking quite the mess as you were wearing the drab work clothes you wore all day working in the kitchen.

You weren’t sure where you were going, so you simply followed behind Kylo Ren as he reviewed his troops, who saluted him as he passed. He stopped in front of one of the officers, a man wearing a long black coat over a shiny black uniform. He was very pale and he had red hair, which was uncommon in most of the galaxy but not at all rare on your cloudy home planet. You recognized his face from the holovids. It was General Hux. The fuzzy, monotone holovids didn’t really do him justice. Kylo Ren grabbed you by your shoulders and pushed you forward.

“General Hux, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is General Hux,” Kylo said. “You will be working for him, but ultimately, you will be doing as I say. He will show you to your shared quarters.”

Hux glanced at you briefly, making no attempt to greet you, instead he glared at Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. “Thank you, _Supreme Leader_ ,” he said sharply. “Follow me,” he said to you, leading you out of the hangar and down the complicated mesh of corridors of the star destroyer.

Shared quarters. You would be living with General Hux. When you woke up this morning you had no idea your day would take such a bizarre turn, and yet here you were on board a First Order star destroyer with the second-in-command as your room mate. Many questions swam around your head. Would you be able to contact your family and tell them where you were? No, probably not. What sort of person is Hux to live with? By the sight of him, he’s fussy, uptight, and humorless. What if Hux didn’t like your cooking? Well, that one question was the most favorable to you- it was highly improbable at best. You were a very good cook by any measure, and you specialized in dishes from his home world. It’s possible he grew accustomed to the sort of Core World cuisine that was considered more refined, haute cuisine, and Imperial. Even if he required you to cook like a chef from Coruscant, you were sure you could whip something up that he liked.

Your thoughts drifted as you followed Hux through corridor after trapezoidal corridor, all of them blending together. You hoped you’d never have to go looking for anything on board this ship, you would never find your way back. Suddenly he stopped in front of a door that was guarded on either side by Stormtroopers, who snapped to attention. You stopped behind him. He turned around and looked at you, studying your face. “I want you to know it was not my idea to bring you here,” he said, narrowing his eyes at you and looking you up and down. “If it were up to me you would be back, well, _wherever it is_ you came from.”

“Arkanis, sir,” you said softly.

“What?” he asked, glaring at you. “Speak up.”

“I’m from Arkanis, sir,” you said a little louder.

“Oh,” he said. His glare softened a bit, and you could have sworn you saw the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

He entered a code and the door slid open. “These are my private quarters, which you will be sharing,” he said, entering the spacious accommodations. You followed him inside, his place was grand and a visual contrast to the black and dark grey tones ever present in the rest of the ship. Everything in Hux’s quarters were in tones of white, light grey, or blue. He grabbed a box off the ice blue sofa and handed it to you. “These are your uniforms. You’ll find multiple copies of the same items. You are to wear your uniform every day. Your clothing will be laundered for you on a weekly basis by the droids. And before you ask, I don’t know what it looks like. Whatever it is, _Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren chose it.”

You nodded and held on to the box. He gave you a brief tour of his quarters, pointing out the bedroom, the refresher and giving you a more in-depth look at his kitchen, where you would be spending most of your time working. He noted where everything was stored and showed you how to order items from the ship’s food stores when you need to replenish the stock in his pantry.

“Sir?” you asked.

“Yes?” he said.

“We’re to share these quarters, yet there’s only one bed,” you said.

Hux’s face started turning red. “Ah yes, that,” he said. “ _Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren says we are to share a bed.”

Your eyes went wide. That was unexpected. What exactly was your duty here?

“I’m sure we can come to a proper arrangement of some sort,” he said vaguely.

You nodded. He handed you a datapad. “This is yours. Don’t lose it. My schedule is on it, familiarize yourself with it. I expect my meals to be ready promptly.”

“Yes, sir,” you said. “Sir?”

“Yes?” he asked.

“What should I call you?” you asked.

“General Hux or Sir will do just fine,” he said sharply. His datapad beeped. “I must return to my duties. Please see to your own. Make yourself presentable and prepare my supper. I will be back at 1900 hours.” You nodded and Hux exited the room, entering a code to lock the door from the outside.

You were trapped in the lap of luxury.


	3. Rebel Scum Potato Salad

In addition to access to the Holonet, and the First Order app, the datapad Hux gave you had a wealth of information: the rules and regulations of the First Order, his daily schedules; the mealtimes of which stayed consistent; and a list of dishes he liked. To your great delight, the majority of his favorite dishes were local specialties from Arkanis and there was nothing else on the list you couldn’t manage.

You set down the datapad and opened the box he had given you. There were some toiletry items inside, along with clothing and shoes. The uniform Kylo Ren had chosen was not something you were used to cooking in. Inside the box you found copies of the same items: short black dresses, stockings, garters, white aprons, black satin panties, black satin camisoles, and a single pair of black high heeled dress shoes. Was he serious? You grabbed what you needed and headed to the refresher to take a shower and make yourself presentable.

You got dressed and styled your hair according to First Order regulations you found on the datapad. The dress was short at the hem and low-cut at the top. Your outfit certainly looked nice, but it definitely didn’t make you look like a cook. Rather, you looked like an expensive courtesan. You supposed Kylo Ren was a sexist jerk and these skimpy outfits are just what the Supreme Leader preferred the female cooks to wear around his ship. In any case, you looked presentable.

So you made your way to the kitchen and began preparing supper for General Hux. You decided on nerf casserole and kelp salad, which was simple enough to prepare. His pantry had ample ingredients, and you were relieved you wouldn’t need to call out for help or any additional ingredients. While cooking you thought about him. He was neither friendly nor particularly rude. He was extremely professional. You would try to be as professional as you could be. The sharp, formal, military way didn’t come naturally to you the way it apparently did with Hux. You were used to being friendly with your customers. You assumed you wouldn’t be expected to dine with him, so you would make a small plate from leftovers and take your meal in the kitchen itself. You set the table and it was just around 1900. The kitchen smelled wonderful.

Hux came striding through the door, and he froze when he saw you waiting for him. He sighed, and then turned around. “Take my coat,” he ordered. You carefully pulled it off his arms and hung it up in the closet. He went to the bedroom and a few minutes later emerged wearing his pajamas- a black v-neck t-shirt, grey knit jogging trousers and black slippers. You assumed nobody else ever saw him dressed so casually, only droids. He took his seat at the head of the long glass table that made up his dining area and you brought him his supper. You weren’t trying to stick your boobs in his face, it was just the effect of the dress you were given. Hux had to close his eyes as you leaned over him slightly to dish everything up, not wanting to catch sight of anything. You poured him a glass of his favorite red wine.

“Please let me know if you need anything else, sir,” you said.

“Thank you. You are excused,” he said.

You nodded and returned to the kitchen in the adjoining room. You waited around for awhile, picking bites of the small plate you had made for yourself. You were wondering if he liked everything you had made, or if he had even liked any of it at all. You supposed if he was unhappy, he would have complained right away.

“Another glass of wine,” he called out. You brought the bottle to him and poured him a glass. You noticed he cleaned his plates. Those droids must have been cooking absolute slop for him. Well, what else can you expect from machines who can’t even properly sample what they’re cooking? Hux seemed to be starved for real food. “Thank you,” he said.

“Shall I take your dishes, sir? Or will you be having seconds?” you asked.

“You may take them,” he said. “But please save this dish for lunch tomorrow. I would like to have it again.”

“Of course, sir,” you said. You collected up his plates and left him to enjoy his wine.

The cleaning was easy enough on board this ship, every thing was automated or handled by droids. You set the mouse droid to its duties cleaning the floors and loaded up the dishes to the machine that washed them. This job was much simpler than running a restaurant. Yet there was an enormous sense of pressure to it. Instead of keeping dozens of customers satisfied with their meals, you had to please one man, and you had to please him all the time. You also had no idea what would happen to you should you fail to please him. You had to be perfect for him, because it was clear he wouldn’t tolerate anything less. And, you were in the middle of space, locked in an apartment, completely at the mercy of your captors. Hux had been kind to you so far, but his reputation wasn’t far from your mind. You would hate to count yourself among those who displeased him.

Hux emerged from the dining room and went to drape himself on his sofa. Everything was washed and put away, and you wondered how you were expected to spend the rest of the evening. Were you supposed to sit in the kitchen by yourself, avoiding him for the entire evening and then... sleep with him?

You decided to join him in the living room but give him some space. You found your datapad where you left it on the caf table and picked it up. You sat on one of the ice blue chairs. “Is it alright if I sit here, sir?” you asked.

“Well, you already have, so...” he said, not looking up from his own datapad.

You took it as a yes and proceeded to scroll through all the information you had been given. The First Order’s book of rules and regulations was lengthy. You weren’t sure how many of the rules applied to you. There were sections for enlisted personnel and officers, and you were neither of those. You were simply an employee? A captive? A personal slave? What were you? Were you even going to be paid for your work? You hadn’t even thought to ask. You can’t exactly negotiate a salary with Kylo Ren when he’s marching you to his TIE Silencer. You wouldn’t bother Hux with the question now, but it was a conversation for another time.

You dropped your steep high heeled shoes to the floor and put your feet up on the ottoman, stretching out comfortably. You weren’t paying any attention to Hux, you just pretended he wasn’t there. You assumed he was working and would let him do whatever work he was doing. You rolled your head back, making the bones in your neck give a pleasant crack, which made you softly moan in a way that sounded borderline inappropriate.

Hux cleared his throat and you suddenly became aware of him again.

“I’m sorry, sir,” you said. “I didn’t mean to make noise.”

“The best way to apologize for making noise, is to cease making more of it,” he said smugly.

You got the message and went back to looking up new recipes on the First Order’s media app. You tried to access your favorite cooking Holonet site, but it was blocked. The First Order’s Holonet was filtered, you could only get materials from approved sources. Apparently the cooking site you favored was too favorable to the enemy. You imagined General Hux must have unfiltered access to keep tabs on enemy propaganda. Perhaps he had a way to access it.

“General?” you asked.

“Hm?” he mumbled.

You got up off the chair and sat next to him on the sofa. He looked askance at your sudden proximity to him and shifted in his seat slightly. “Sir, there’s a cooking Holonet site I usually go to for recipes, but the First Order filter has blocked it from my datapad.” You showed him the error message that showed up on your datapad.

“Hm. Yes, well, there’s usually a reason for that,” he said. “Namely, if the site in question is associated with rebel scum.” He narrowed his eyes at you.

You nodded. “I see,” you said. “Well, sir, I’m not sympathetic to the rebels at all. I’d only like to visit this Holonet site, as I remembered they had a particular recipe for potato salad I was interested in.”

“Potato salad,” Hux repeated, incredulous.

“Yes,” you said. “I was wondering, sir, with you being a General and all, if you might have some way to access it.”

“You want to borrow my Holonet credentials for some... rebel scum potato salad?” he asked.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” you said.

He grabbed your datapad and entered a code and the error disappeared from your screen, granting you access to the site. “There you are,” he said.

“Thank you, General,” you said. Your fingertips brushed against his own as he handed you your datapad and you swear you saw his breath hitch. “Sometimes it feels good to do things we shouldn’t.”

“What?” his eyes searched yours for meaning.

“Rebel scum potato salad,” you said, showing him the recipe you were looking for.

He sighed and returned to his charts and graphs and you moved back to your chair.


	4. Can't Get No Sleep

With the Holonet now unlocked on your datapad, the thought occurred to you to send a quick message back home to your family letting them know you were fine, but decided against it. You didn’t know if these communications were safe to send out, if they were encrypted or revealed too much information about your location. If they were intercepted by the Resistance, it would be your fault.

You knew your mother and siblings were most likely worried for you, but they also knew you were strong enough to face anything. They could manage things at the restaurant without you, so you weren’t worried about that. You wanted to get word to them, but the last thing you wanted to was pose a threat to the First Order and potentially put your family in danger. You would have to broach the topic of your family with General Hux some other time. You judged that you had already asked him for enough this night.

You copied all the recipes you needed onto your datapad and switched it off. Hux was still working on something. What, you didn’t know and it didn’t feel right to ask. He was always so focussed on his work, which made your job easier. He didn’t eat much or ask you for much. You were feeling a bit tired and emotionally drained from a busy and hectic day. You got up and set your dress shoes next to General Hux’s boots near the entryway.

“Did you need anything else, sir?” you asked. “I was going to retire for the evening.”

“I don’t require anything else from you,” he said, not looking up from his datapad.

“Alright. Well, good night, General,” you said. He said nothing.

You pressed a button on the control panel to open the bedroom door, stepped inside the bedroom and the door slid closed behind you. You stared at the king sized bed at the center of the room. It was white with ice blue satin sheets. It looked so comfortable, like something from a catalogue on the Holonet. Yet, you wondered how comfortable you would be sleeping in this bed with a strange, aloof, attractive man who you had just met.

There weren’t any pajamas in the box of clothing you were presented with, so you assumed you would have to sleep in your undergarments. Great, that wasn’t awkward or anything. You slipped out of the little black dress and apron, and pulled off the garters and stockings and tossing them in a laundry hamper, leaving just your panties and camisole that barely covered anything. Hux kept his quarters at quite a chilly temperature, and you wished there were more blankets on the bed as you slipped under the satin sheets.

You laid there, trying to will yourself to sleep, but sleep would not come. You were wide awake, your mind racing with thoughts of him. At any moment, the bedroom door would slide open and General Hux would walk in to share his bed with you. Your pulse started racing just thinking about it. Sharing a bed with any stranger would be awkward enough, but Hux made you even more nervous. You waited around for a few hours, and he did not make an appearance. You wondered if he went to sleep in his office or fell asleep on the sofa, unwilling to sleep in the same bed with you. Then you heard his voice and another man’s voice coming from the living room.

////

Kylo Ren used the Force to bypass the lock on Hux’s private quarters, to find the General curled up on his ice blue sofa, a blanket pulled over him.

“Nice try, General,” Kylo said.

Hux sat up and rolled his eyes. “Well, technically, you said she had to sleep in my bed, not that I needed to join her,” Hux insisted smugly.

“Don’t play games with me, Hux. You know exactly what I meant,” Kylo said. “Now go to your bed.”

“Very well,” Hux sighed. He folded up the blanket, grabbed his datapad and made his way to the bedroom. Kylo Ren watched and didn’t leave until the bedroom door slid closed behind Hux.


	5. Just Think Unsexy Thoughts

You heard footsteps approaching and flipped on your other side so you were turned away from the door before Hux entered the room. You pretended to be fast asleep when he finally sat down on his side of the bed. He set his datapad down on the bedside table and turned on a recording of a gentle rainstorm. He took a deep breath and slid under the satin sheets, keeping his distance from you and staying all the way to the edge of the bed. When he realized that he would probably fall out of bed that way, he moved a little closer to the center.

The whole time your heart was racing so fast and so loud, you wondered if he could hear it pounding the way you could. You pretended to sleep, turned away from him on your side. You couldn’t see him, but Hux lay there, staring at the ceiling. After awhile, your tiredness got the better of your nervousness and you drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t a very peaceful sleep, you tossed and turned. The combination of a chilly room and an unfamiliar bed and a man you barely knew sharing it didn’t make for a restful night. You were sleeping when you finally got warmed up by something, and managed to slip into a pleasant dream. What you didn’t know was it was a half-awake Hux that had warmed you, and you were pressed up against his body.

////

_“Damn it, Ren,”_ Hux thought. He laid in his bed, where a strange, attractive woman had her arm draped over his chest, her nearly naked breasts pressed up against his arm. He needed to get some sleep, instead he was staring at the ceiling trying and failing to will his erection away.

“Just think about anything else,” he muttered under his breath. Just then she moved, hitching her leg up on his thigh and softly moaning. He couldn’t move, he didn’t want to risk waking her up because he’d have to look her in the eyes and then she’d see the ice blue tent he was pitching. Hux laid perfectly still, not even wanting to breathe too strongly if that meant waking her up. He couldn’t risk excusing himself to go have a quick wank in the refresher, either. For all he knew Kylo Ren would use the Force to teleport into his shower and berate him for it.

Hux tore his eyes from the ceiling and looked at her. She was sighing in her sleep. For the first time since she had come here, he noticed that she looked happy. Not just the fake smile and pleasantries, but genuinely at peace. There was even a slight smile on her lips. She must have been having a pleasant dream. _“Well, at least one of us is getting some rest tonight,”_ he thought. While it wasn’t unusual for Hux to stay up all night, it was never for a reason like this. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to find some peace of his own.

That's when he heard it, the faintest whisper. "Oh, General," she sighed.


	6. Pink Cream

You were in the kitchen preparing some pink frosting to decorate a cake you were baking, when the door slid open and General Hux approached you. He was dressed in the pajamas he normally wore around his quarters, the grey jogging trousers slung dangerously low around his hips. “You’re doing such good work for me,” the General said, teasing a finger down your spine, reaching the strings that held your apron in place and pulling it off. “Good work deserves a reward, don’t you think?” 

He pressed himself against you and you felt his breath on your neck. You closed your eyes and leaned back into him, feeling how hard he was getting already. “Oh, General,” you sighed. He smiled against your skin, kissing your neck softly and delicately, one hand holding your waist and the other snaking up your thigh past the hem of your tiny black dress. He hummed appreciatively when he discovered you weren’t wearing any panties. You reached behind you to touch him, but he pulled your hand away. “Don’t worry about me right now. This is all for you,” he said. You moaned as he dipped two fingers inside you, grinding his palm against your clit. “Hmm, already a bit wet,” he said, sucking marks into your neck that no one else would ever see. You glanced over at the oven timer, it read 2 minutes. “The cake,” you whispered between moans.

“Oh, no,” he said. “Looks like we don’t have much time. We’ll have to be quick.” He turned you around and hitched your short skirt over your hips, exposing you completely. You gasped as he got on his knees, and you knew exactly what he wanted to do. You gripped the counter top behind you to keep your knees from buckling.

_Then you woke up._

You were in bed, your body pressed up against General Hux who was still asleep.


	7. Talking In Your Sleep

Part of you was mortified that you had a wet dream about General Hux considering you only just met him, and the other part of you wished you had at least gotten to finish it. You supposed your loneliness and nerves got the better of your subconscious. Maybe some wires in your brain got crossed in all the confusion of that day's events. You worried if you had been talking in your sleep as you tended to do so, and what's worse, you worried if he had heard any of it. You got out of bed before the General did, carefully peeling yourself off of him as not to wake him. He was turned on his side now and shifted a bit as you left him, but didn't awaken. You needed to have his breakfast ready for him by the time he woke up at 0600.

You had enough time for a quick shower, and stars, did that feel good. The downpour of water on your skin reminded you of home. You were tempted to use the detachable shower head get some much needed relief, but you didn’t have the time. You blushed and felt a tinge of shame that you were even entertaining the idea of getting yourself off to thoughts of him. You dried off, got dressed and made yourself presentable, slipping on your dress shoes and heading to the kitchen. General Hux’s breakfast was simple enough to make, he just ate oatmeal and with a cup of bitter tarine tea every morning. But it had to be ready promptly. To do this job satisfactorily, you would need to have the precision of a droid. You welcomed at least one challenging aspect of this rather simple job of cooking for a man who barely ate anything.

The General woke up not long after you had gotten started on his breakfast. You popped your head out the kitchen door and heard the patter of water coming from the shower. You realized you’d have to face him after waking up from an extremely dirty dream about him just an hour ago. What if you really had been talking in your sleep?


	8. Nothing a Hot Shower Can't Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux POV

“Just look at yourself,” Hux muttered to himself disapprovingly with a scowl as he fucked his own hand in the shower. “You’re like a bloody animal.” He closed his eyes. His anger at his own weakness soon melted away, because he could still feel the gorgeous warmth of her body pressed against his. It was the closest he’d ever been physically to anyone. Ever. The closest he’d been to actual sex in 34 odd years of life.

Had she really gotten under his skin this quickly? Hux started to wonder if he had been a victim of one of Kylo’s Jedi mind tricks. Y/N had Hux acting like a sex crazed teenager, he felt like he was 15 all over again. Except even back then he had never been this horny. It wasn’t as though he never had a wank in the shower, of course he did. But it was always just a physical urge, it was never something brought on by desire for another person. He never fantasized about anyone else while he took care of himself, the way he was now. It wasn't just her warm, needy body that did it for him. She had dreamt of him. Moaned for him. He played that sound over and over again in his mind until it almost became a song in his head. _"Oh, General."_ Hux wondered if she would even remember the dream.

He knew he’d never forget it.

Hux chewed his lip as he jerked himself off under the hot steamy stream of water, working himself faster and harder to the edge. He wished he could take his time and enjoy it more, but he had work to do and he was never late for work. Groaning as he came all over the black tile of the shower, he thanked the stars these refreshers were automated and self-cleaning.

He had slept some, but not very well. As he dried and combed his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror. The post-orgasmic flush had given some life to his complexion, but he still saw the familiar dark circles under his eyes. It was nothing new, though. He usually didn’t sleep very well. The General got dressed, trying and now better able to focus on the day of work ahead instead of the happenings of the previous night.

As far as the bet with Kylo, after how the first night went, he really didn’t like his odds.


	9. Breakfast

You had General Hux’s oatmeal and tea covered and warm, waiting for him in the dining room, along with his datapad since you knew he’d be busy looking through it as he always did. You waited in the kitchen with the door closed for him to be done with his breakfast so that you could collect the dishes.

“Y/N?” he called. “Come here please.” You pressed the controls to open the door and it hissed open, wondering what he could possibly need.

You stepped out of the kitchen and joined him, smoothing your hands over your apron and nervously meeting his gaze, worried you hadn’t prepared his oatmeal the way he liked it even though it was impossible to screw up. “Yes, General?” you asked. “Can I get you anything?”

“It’s more a matter of what I can get you,” he said, taking a sip of his bitter tea. “I couldn’t help but notice you seemed to be very cold last night. I’m having some blankets sent up to my quarters. Hopefully you’ll be more comfortable.”

“Thank you, sir,” you said. “I apologize if I was a little restless and moved around too much in my sleep. I tend to do that when I’m anxious.”

“Has the weather on Arkanis changed so much since I’ve been gone?” he asked with a chuckle. “Isn’t it always rather cold and damp? You ought to be able to handle the slight chill of space.”

“I work long hours in the kitchen, sir,” you said. “I’m always cooking something, or baking bread for the restaurant before the suns rise. It seems there’s always some manner of fire going.”

“I see,” he said, looking at something on his datapad. “Have you any family?”

“Yes, sir. My mother and siblings. I was wondering if I could-,” you said, but he raised his hand and stopped you.

“I’ll have word sent to them that you haven’t been harmed and that you have a new career,” he said. “Unlike some members of this organization, I’m not a completely thoughtless barbarian.”

“Thank you, General,” you said.

“Please, sit,” he said. He sat at the head of the long table and you took a seat nearest his. “You’re not married?”

You looked down at your hands. “No, sir, I’m not,” you answered. You were far too busy back home to meet anyone, let alone date or marry anyone. Why did he care about your relationship status anyway?

“That’s good to know,” he said, then scrunched up his face regretting his choice of words. “I meant, of course, it’s good in the sense that there’s no spouse looking for you and wondering where you are.”

“Of course, sir,” you said. “I understand.”

His datapad beeped, alerting him it was time to start his day. “Well, that’s my cue. I take my lunch in my office, always. You can pack it into one of the larger mouse droids and it will be delivered to me at the appropriate time.”

“Very well, sir,” you said, nodding your head.

You stood up as he did and went to the living room closet to help him into his greatcoat. He slipped his gloves on and put on his boots. It was a bit awkward helping him with the heavy woolen coat, as he was taller than you, but you did your best. You supposed the protocol droid that normally aided him in these tasks was about the same height as him. He turned around and you fixed the collar of his coat and smoothed it out so that it looked perfect. As he was about to leave, you noticed he had a crumb of his breakfast stuck on his lip. “Wait,” you said. He turned around again, impatience written on his face. His eyes widened as you reached up and touched his face, dusting off the flake of oatmeal from his soft lips with your fingertips. “Sorry, you had a bit of--” you started to say.

“Thank you,” he said, and left. The door slid shut and locked. Your back fell against it and you sighed. You brought your finger tips to your own lips, cursing yourself for wanting him. It was stupid. Impossible.


	10. Complaint Department

“Please, Ren. Send her away,” Hux said. “ _Supreme Leader_ , I beg of you.”

Kylo chuckled from behind his desk, levitating the stylus from his datapad and twirling it around in the air. “Why? Is her cooking that awful?” he joked. He knew exactly why Hux wanted his kitchen woman sent away, he could feel the emotions stirring within him, clouding Hux’s mind.

“I haven’t any complaints about her cooking, that is not the issue,” Hux said. “I don’t need these _distractions_ to my work, _sir_.”

“Hm,” Kylo said. “What’s so distracting about her? She seems fairly ordinary. Dull, even.”

“You know exactly what the problem is,” Hux said. “I woke up in the middle of the night last night and she was curled up next to me. Her arm was draped over me. I could feel her breasts pressed up against my bicep. She kept making these little breathy sighs in her sleep. _Hmmm.. Ohhhh.._ like that. I suspect she even dreamt of me.”

Kylo laughed. “That hardly sounds like a problem to me, General,” he said. “I know plenty of officers on board this ship who would love to have that kind of problem.”

Hux pointed angrily at Kylo. “You picked out that woman on purpose, because she is exactly my type!” Hux said.

“Careful, General. Don’t forget who you’re speaking to.” Kylo warned.

“Apologies, _Supreme Leader_ ,” Hux said, nodding in deference. “But I see what you are doing, and I won’t give in. I am decidedly _not_ my father’s son. My relationship with Y/N will remain strictly professional.”

Kylo smirked. “Of course it will,” he said. “I have faith in you. I’m sure you won’t be having sexual intercourse with her.”

General Hux nodded, and stormed out of Kylo Ren’s office.


	11. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux learns something about Y/N that flips everything upside down.

You made yourself some porg eggs and toast with caf for breakfast- which was delicious. Then you cleared away all the dishes and set the droids to their work. With everything in the General’s quarters being automated and self-cleaning, you didn’t have much work to do and found yourself getting bored quite easily while locked up all day with no one to talk to.

You tried scrolling through the First Order app, but not having an account meant you couldn’t enter the chat room, post anything or engage in any conversations. What would you chat about with a bunch of nameless soldiers anyway? You started watching First Order-sanctioned holovids on your datapad to pass the time, but no matter what you watched your thoughts always wandered back to the General and the steamy dream you had of him.

You wondered why your brain would conjure up such a dream. The truth was even before all of this you were quite lonely, and wished you had someone to share your bed with. Sharing a bed with General Hux had stirred something up inside of you. You supposed it was only natural. Being thrust into such close domestic contact with a handsome, powerful man who commanded the respect of nearly half the galaxy, it’s not so unusual that you would develop a bit of a crush on him.

You’d heard stories of people being held captive and falling madly in love with their captors. Is that what was happening to you? Were you Hux's captive? He hadn't brought you here, that was Kylo Ren. But sure, you were a prisoner of the First Order. You couldn’t leave even if you wanted to. You wished you felt more angry about it than you did. You had every right to be angry. Instead, you just accepted it. There was no escape. There was use in fighting the situation you were thrown into, all you could do was make the best of it. 

When lunch time came around, you reheated and boxed up the nerf casserole and added a side of the kelp salad and packed it into the mouse droid that delivered meals and messages to General Hux. He had sent a security code to your datapad to unlock and lock the droid so that his food remained safe. You nibbled at your own portion of casserole, trying it with a cup of the General’s favorite bitter tea- a drink which you found to be an acquired taste, though not completely terrible.

One constant that didn’t change for you with this new career path - if you could call it that - was just how much of your time revolved around food. The biggest change was cooking so little of it. The General did not have much of an appetite, which made your job that much easier. It also made your day go by slowly, locked up in the luxurious chambers with plenty of time to daydream. Your thoughts all strayed in the same direction, back to the General. Against your better judgment, you were falling for him. The prospect of encountering him at dinner filled you with a combination of excitement and dread. It already seemed he found you a bit unprofessional at times, what would he think if he ever found out you had a crush on him? The thought was mortifying.

To take your mind off things you kept checking on the traditional nerf stew you had started hours ago for dinner. It was simple to prepare as it would cook very slowly throughout the day in order to tenderize the meat and to saturate every ingredient with flavor. Nerf stew was the most popular dish in your restaurant and you were used to preparing large batches of it. You noted that Hux’s favorite Arkanisian dishes were not the fancy Coruscanti imports you’d expect a man of his bearing to prefer, but rather he enjoyed the simple, hearty dishes of the nerf herders of the planet. They were comfort foods of the working class, of those people who had settled Arkanis many generations ago to farm and raise nerfs. His preferences were a bit unexpected but fine by you, since those dishes were passed down to you from your mother's family and were your culinary specialty.

The General came home for dinner and you were waiting to take his coat, already used to his routine. He removed his coat and boots, but this time he didn’t change out of his uniform and into his pajamas. “I won’t be staying,” he explained. “I have much work to complete and shall return to my office after dinner.”

“Alright, sir,” you said. You dished up his nerf stew and started to return to the kitchen to leave him to his solitude and have a bite to eat yourself. He stopped you.

“Y/N, I believe it would make the situation less awkward between us if you were to take your meals with me from now on. As a native of my home planet, I expect that you have adequate table manners and the ability to engage in civilized conversation,” Hux announced.

“If that’s what you’d like, sir,” you said. “I’ll go get myself a dish.” You returned from the kitchen with a small bowl, unsure of where to sit. There were 8 chairs surrounding the long glass table in his dining room. You doubted that many people ever sat in them. Hux was completely solitary as far as you could tell. You didn’t want to sit all the way at the opposite end of the table, so you set a place for yourself to the side of his, all the while worrying this was too close and the wrong choice. With the dream still stuck in your mind and the worry that he might have heard you talking in your sleep, you were feeling on edge. When you reached for the salt to pass it to him, you knocked it over and started apologizing profusely.

“It’s only salt,” he said rolling his eyes. “Do you really think I’d execute you over a few grains of salt?” he chuckled.

“I’m very sorry, sir. You do have a mixed reputation among the natives of Arkanis," you said, trying to mask the real reason for your nervousness.

“Do I, now?," he asked. "And what exactly does that mean?”

“Some of them, such as my family, are proud that a young man from Arkanis accomplished so much,” you said. “Others seem to recall you as... merciless and cruel.”

“I see. Have I in any way been merciless or cruel towards you?” he asked.

“No, General, sir,” you answered. It was true. He had been courteous, if a bit pedantic at times, but hadn’t hurt you or threatened you in any way.

“Well, then. You see? Don’t trust everything that you hear,” he said, returning his attention to his datapad. “Also, flattery doesn’t suit you, so in the future please spare me the specious compliments.”

“It wasn’t flattery, sir. It was the truth,” you said. “My family thinks highly of you and supports the First Order.”

“Interesting,” he said, still typing away at something. “Why is that? What makes a family of cooks take an interest in the politics of who runs the galaxy? Hm?”

“We’re a family with some Imperial roots, sir,” you said.

He looked up from his datapad at that. “Truly?” he asked.

“My father was a fleet officer in the Imperial Navy, sir. Unfortunately I don’t know his full name. I only know that he served aboard an Imperial ship called the Steadfast. He would come to the Academy as part of an entourage inquiring about the cadets. My mother was simply a cook who worked in the Academy kitchens who he took as his... star wife,” you said, feeling a sudden stab of embarrassment. The fact that you were illegitimate wasn’t something you felt great shame over, but you didn’t particularly like to be reminded of it, either.

Hux’s eyes went wide, then narrowed. “You mock me!” he snarled. “Why would you tell such a ridiculous lie?”

“Not at all, sir,” you said, your heart in your throat. Pissing off General Hux was not what you wanted this evening. “The stars as my witness! My mother said his given name was Edric? Emric? I can’t recall. Something along those lines. I don’t even know my proper surname," you explained. "I’ve never met my father in person, but he does occasionally send my mother credits, which she invested in the restaurant.”

Hux stared off into space. “Enric Pryde,” he said quietly. His breath hitched and he looked at you as though he were seeing you for the first time.

Enric! Yes, that was the name. How would General Hux possibly know that? “I beg your pardon, sir? Do you know my father?” you asked.

Hux scooted over to you, suddenly extremely interested in you. “Who else knows this?” he asked.

“No one, save my mother and siblings,” you said. You finally knew your surname. It was something you'd wanted to know all your life, and it was... Pryde? Y/N Pryde? You're not sure why, but you liked the sound of it. If Hux knew your father, maybe he could arrange for you to meet him. Would he even want to see you? In all these years he'd never reached out to you. “Sir, how do you know my father?” you asked. 

He ignored your question. “My plans for the evening have changed,” he said, his expression and voice going soft with the hint of a smile on his lips. “I will be staying in tonight after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, things are getting more complicated 🙈


	12. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux schemes. A guest appears, making you question your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux's POV, then Reader's POV after ///
> 
> PS: 🎄 Merry Christmas and happy New Year to all who are reading this story ✨🎉

Hux couldn’t believe the gift that had been bestowed upon him by Ren. What are the odds that Kylo would throw Enric Pryde’s daughter at him? There’s no way he could have known about this connection, even his abilities had limits.

Some things were more important to Hux than proving Kylo wrong, and getting revenge on an old tormentor was one of them. The well-oiled nefarious wheels in Hux’s brain began to turn and churn out various scenarios of revenge, until it dawned on him: the General couldn’t think of a better way to mess with Pryde than seducing his daughter, then rubbing the situation in the old man’s face.

The question was, how? Hux had never seduced anyone in his life.

He didn’t go on dates with anyone, either. When would he have time for a social life? That part of human existence was something he simply put on hold, indefinitely. Just thinking of it made him blush profusely. He didn’t even know any civilians. What did civilian women like? He thought back to all of the First Order propaganda holodramas he had watched when he was battling insomnia. Civilian women liked flowers and exotic plants. Candles. Wine. Romantic holodramas. Dinner at fancy restaurants. Cute things like porgs. Pretty dresses. Well, the candles, wine, and holodramas he could probably do. The rest? Not so much.

As Y/N cleaned up the kitchen and put away the dishes, Hux was in his study deep into research on his datapad. He read up on what to do - and not do - on a first date. A fancy romantic dinner was out of the question on board a star destroyer, so he would need to improvise and go for something more comfortable and intimate.

Could he get Y/N to like him? To want to kiss him?

Oh. Kissing. Another thing he’d never done. Almost 35 years old, and he’d never kissed another soul in his miserable kriffing life. His cold heart was warming up and already racing just thinking about it. Commanding legions of soldiers and giving a speech in front of the entire galaxy via hologram was less nerve-wracking than this. He knew what he needed to do, but could he really go through with any of it? He wasn't exactly the sort to do his own dirty work.

Hux supposed the advice of gentleman’s periodicals on the Holonet wouldn’t do him much good in this situation. He was headed deep into unfamiliar territory and he would need to approach seduction like he would any other battle strategy. That would give him a familiar frame of mind at least. This wasn’t a battle he could win in one night after a few Holonet searches, however. He needed to hash out a strategy with someone he could trust with such a delicate matter, and really, there was only one person.

Hux exited his study and noticed Y/N had finished cleaning up and was sitting on the sofa. Her uncomfortable shoes were discarded on the floor. She leaned against the cushioned arm of the sofa with her legs tucked to the side underneath her, scrolling through her datapad. She looked comfortable in this space now. Hux felt an odd warmth in his chest at the sight of her, and a strange shiver of a feeling he hadn’t felt in years bubbled up within him. Was it happiness? If it weren’t for that silly sexualized uniform Kylo Ren forced her to wear, she could easily be his girlfriend or wife, relaxing after a day of work.

 _“Don’t be silly,”_ he thought. _“And don’t get ahead of yourself.”_

“Something has come up,” he said. “A guest will be joining me in my study shortly. You may do as you like for the rest of the evening.”

“Very well, sir,” she said.

“And it’s imperative that we are not to be disturbed under any circumstance," he said. "Is that clear?”

“Of course, sir,” she said.

He went to his bedroom, emerging from the room soon after fully dressed in his uniform. Though the two of them were friends of sorts, Hux found the idea of being seen in his pajamas by a subordinate to be beneath his dignity as a general of the First Order.

///

After a few minutes the door’s buzzer rang and Hux opened it. The pair of Stormtroopers who guarded the entrance had stepped aside, letting a lieutenant through. He was a handsome man, around Hux’s age. He was shorter than the General, with dark pomaded hair under his cap. Several code cylinders decorated the chest of his uniform. You sat up straight, trying to look as professional as you could in the tight fitting ridiculous outfit the Supreme Leader had forced you to wear.

“Oh,” he said, startled to see someone else in Hux’s living quarters. He greeted you with a nod. “Hello there,” he said in the same Core accent Hux used.

“Good evening, sir,” you said.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, this way, please,” General Hux said, pressing the controls to the door and motioning toward his study. Mitaka nodded to you again, awkwardly pulling himself away from the living room. You smiled politely and feigned returning your attention to your datapad.

You wondered what General Hux was up to, and why he had a guest at his quarters so late. It was probably something work related, you thought. Although, if it were, it would make more sense for Hux to meet with this Lieutenant Mitaka in his office, rather than his private study in the middle of the night. Whatever it was, it required privacy.

Then a funny thought occurred to you, perhaps he and this young Lieutenant were lovers. You laughed to yourself, but then the idea began to nag at you. Maybe they were. It would explain a lot. Hux’s dislike of sharing his living quarters with you took on a new dimension. You were cramping his style. He wanted to meet with this handsome young Lieutenant, and you were getting in the way! Now it all made sense: his awkwardness around you, his curt demeanor, the late nights at his office...

General Hux had a secret boyfriend.

You couldn’t help but be stung by a pang of jealousy and sadness, even though you had no right to feel it. General Hux was in love with this Lieutenant Mitaka fellow, and had been before you came barging your way into his life against your will. You supposed it was silly to ever think anything would happen between you and the General in the first place. What interest could he possibly have in someone like you? You were just a cook.

Maybe the whole thing was just a silly fantasy. You’d heard stories of those who had been kidnapped falling in love with their captors. That’s probably what was happening to you. It was all just a way to cope with the situation you had been forced into. You supposed that settled that, and you’d try to give up any romantic thoughts toward Hux. You’d remain strictly professional, as you had been.

Still, it felt as though you lost something, even though it was something you had no claim to.

You put away your shoes and dragged yourself to bed. You were tired, sure, but mostly you did not want to hear anything coming from the study. General Hux and Lieutenant Mitaka were lovers enjoying a private moment together, and you would respect their privacy. You turned off the light and sighed, drifting off to sleep in the cold, empty bed.


End file.
